12 Step Plan
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: Blaine is a sex addict. What happens when he goes to SA and the leader if s a recovered sex addict but when he sees Blaine all those hard years come back? Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. The Form

**I hope everyone enjoys this! It's late so it may not be very good, but it will get better! I promise!**

* * *

I looked at the form Finn had given me and thought about why I was here.

_It was last week. Finn came up to me and told me that Kurt told him that we broke up. He said he knew why also. He said that Kurt said that I never want to do anything except have sex and that when Kurt would deny me of it I'd just go watch porn to get off. "Here dude, I got this for you and I want you to at least think about it."_

So here I go…

Test Yourself to discover if you are a Sexaholic

Introduction

In SA you are a member when you say you are. The only requirement for membership is a desire to stay sober. These 20 questions are not a definitive test for sexual addiction, they are simply an aid to help you determine whether or not you need SA. Sometimes members have come to SA early in their addictions and may have achieved quite a low score. However, as their addictions have progressed so new boundaries have been broken and, when answering these questions at a later date, they have achieved a much higher score. Keep your score handy as you go along, there is an analysis at the bottom of the page. YES =1 NO=0

The Questions

Have you ever thought you needed help for your sexual thinking or behaviour? 0, I never thought it was a problem until Kurt said it was…

That you'd be better off if you didn't keep "giving in"? 1, I think that I might run out of sperm before I get married…

That sex or stimuli are controlling you? 1

Have you ever tried to stop or limit doing what you felt was wrong in your sexual behaviour? 1, one time I did, and I ended up frustrated at Kurt for five hours for no reason…

Do you resort to sex to escape, relieve anxiety, or because you can't cope? 1, I think so…

Do you feel guilt, remorse or depression afterward? 1, I hurt Kurt once…I will never forgive myself for that..

Does your pursuit of sex become more compulsive? Uh…compulsive how?

Does it interfere with relations with your spouse? 1, boyfriend actually, we broke up because of it

Do you have to resort to images or memories during sex? 1, a lot of the time yes…

Does an irresistible impulse arise when the other party makes the overtures or sex is offered? 1

Do you keep going from one "relationship" or lover to another? 0

Do you feel the "right relationship" would help you stop lusting, masturbating, or being so promiscuous? 0

Do you have a destructive need - a desperate sexual or emotional need for someone? 1, he left

Does the pursuit of sex make you careless for yourself or the welfare of your family or others? 1...

Has your effectiveness or concentration decreased as sex has become more compulsive? 1, my grades dropped

Do you lose time from work for it? 1, I got fired

Do you turn to a lower environment when pursuing sex? 0

Do you want to get away from the sex partner as soon as possible after the act? 0

Although your spouse is sexually compatible, do you still masturbate or have sex with others? 1, I masturbated all the time when Kurt would say no, which was almost every time…

Have you ever been arrested for a sex-related offence? 1, well a restraining order rather…

14 Yeses…

Looks like I'm going to SA next week. I sighed to myself. "Dammit!" I screamed and kicked my chair. I'm in college and my sex life has already eaten me alive.

I dialed the number. "SA office."

* * *

**Reviews are dope!**


	2. Shades

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I kind of rushed it...**

* * *

I walked up to the church where SA met. It was unseasonably chilly for May in Lima. I sat down on the stairs leading up to the church. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but a man came up beside me and sat down. "Hi, I'm Wes. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Blaine." I shook his outstretched hand. "I'm trying to figure out where I went wrong." I looked up at him. "I'm here for SA." I stood up and brushed off my legs.

"Me too. Come on, I'll show you were to go." We walked into the church and suddenly I was glad Wes showed up. The church was HUGE. There were seven different doors and four hallways in the entryway alone. "This way." He took the left-most hallway and opened the door at the very end. "Here we are. Make yourself at home, there's coffee and tea on that table over there and doughnuts on the table behind the circle of chairs."

"Thanks, Wes." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back and a woman walked up. "Hey Shelby! Blaine this is Shelby, Shelby this is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." She looked at me like I was something to eat. "You're very handsome."

"Nice to meet you too, Shelby. I'm gay." I shook her hand.

"Well there goes that," she laughed and walked off.

"She's erm…recovering…" Wes rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey so I hate to leave you hanging, but David's late again, I have to go call him."

"No problem." I made my way to the drink table and looked through the teas. After a few packages I found a peppermint green tea, Kurt's favorite. He got me hooked on it last Christmas. I made myself a cup then walked over to the circle of chairs where everyone was starting to settle in at.

"Alright everyone, let's get started." A tall man was standing in the middle of the circle. He must be the leader. "How was everyone's week?" He asked once we were all seated.

"Uneventful." A young blonde stated. She fixed her skirt.

"My wife and I started sleeping in the same room again." A brunette woman, who looked about thirty, piped up. "I still can't kiss her goodnight inside the bedroom, but it's a start." She smiled and everyone clapped.

A few more responses were made, I didn't say anything. Wes came in and sat beside me. "David is sick, he won't be coming in today."

"Let him know we missed him, will you Wes?" The leader was sitting down now. "Looks like we have a new face. What's your name?"

I blushed, realizing he was talking to me. "Blaine." The woman on the phone told me that I didn't have to say my last name if I didn't want to.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." The leader said, smiling. I smiled back. "So around here we have a twelve step plan. I can go over it with you later, if you would like." I nodded and he resumed talking. "So how about we go around the circle and tell everyone a little about yourself. Most of you are probably tired of doing this, but every time someone new comes we have to. I'll start. I'm Sebastian and I have been in this group for five years. It took a year and a half for me to control my addiction and get to where I am today." He smiled at everyone. "Let's go clockwise."

"I'm Shelby, I've been coming to these meetings for two months now, and I'm trying to control my addiction."

"I'm Leslie and I've been coming here for five months. I'm starting to get a grip on my addiction." The woman who was having marital problems smiled at all of us.

After a few people whose names I didn't catch, Wes spoke up. "I'm Wes and I've been coming here for two years, I have my addiction under control, mostly. I help Sebastian put these meetings together."

"I'm Blaine," I swallowed. "This is my first time coming to anything like this and my addiction has a strong grasp on me. My boyfriend and I broke up a couple weeks ago because of it." I looked down and a couple people made sad faces.

"I'm Darren and I've been coming here for a month, still have to get a grasp on my addiction. My girlfriend and I got back together last week though." He smiled and people clapped.

"I'm Will and I have been coming here for three weeks. I have no hold on my addiction still. My wife and I split because of it." Wait, Will? I looked over and sure enough Mr. Shue was sitting there, face in his hands.

The circle got back to Sebastian. "Now that everyone knows everybody, let's get on with our meeting. Shall we?"

* * *

The meeting lasted for about half an hour and I went to go get a doughnut and wait for Sebastian to get done talking. He came over to me about five minutes later and stuck out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe." He formally introduced himself.

"Blaine Anderson." I shook his hand.

"Ex Warbler, Blaine Anderson?" He looked excited and I nodded. "A great honor to meet you, Blaine. I came to Dalton shortly after you left and boy did they ever tell me what large shoes I had to fill." I laughed. "So, would you like to go over the plan?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Okay so it's like this.

1 We admitted that we were powerless over lust - that our lives had become unmanageable.

2 Came to believe that a Power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity.

3 Made a decision to turn our will and our lives over to the care of God as we understood Him.

4 Made a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves.

5 Admitted to God, to ourselves, and to another human being the exact nature of our wrongs.

6 Were entirely ready to have God remove all these defects of character.

7 Humbly asked Him to remove our shortcomings.

8 Made a list of all persons we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all.

9 Made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others.

10 Continued to take personal inventory and when we were wrong, promptly admitted it.

11 Sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God as we understood Him, praying only for knowledge of His will for us and the power to carry that out.

12 Having had a spiritual awakening as the result of these Steps, we tried to carry this message to sexaholics, and to practice these principles in all our affairs."

"Do I have to be a Christian to be here? The woman on the phone didn't say anything about that." I hoped I didn't have to be, because I am an atheist.

"No, not at all. That's just what the church wrote out for us. I don't believe in God. I know there's something out there, but I don't think it's a god." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Would you like to go get a drink and talk more about this?"

"I could use a drink right about now." I laughed. For the first time I realized how stunningly beautiful Sebastian was.

"Alright, you familiar with Shades?"

"Yes, I am." Wait, is he gay?

"Let's go." Sebastian nodded. "Give me your keys." I did. "Hey Wes. Hold onto these for us will you? We will call you in the morning for them." Wes took the keys and laughed at us.

"Drinking again, Bastian?" Wes shook his head. "Don't be in the AA meeting next week."

"I won't be." Sebastian chuckled. "Let's go. First round's on me."

* * *

An hour and three drinks each later, Sebastian and I sat in a back corner of the bar. "So what was your ex's name?" Sebastian asked over the loud music.

"Kurt Hummel. I changed my whole life for him and he broke up with me after we dated for five years." I started crying. "I miss him so much, Sebastian. I feel like there's this huge gaping hole in my soul." I was an emotional drunk.

Sebastian pulled me into a hug. "It'll get better Blaine." I don't remember anything else from that night.

When I woke up I was in a strange room. "Where am I?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"My house. You asked if you could stay over. Once we got inside you crashed on the couch. Nothing happened, don't worry." Sebastian gave me Tylenol and a small glass of water. "Coffee?" I nodded. He handed me a cup.

"Thanks." I rubbed my eyes. "Shit, my head hurts." I leaned my head back on the couch.

"Well you drank a lot. I finally took your wallet from you around shot number seven." He laughed and I winced. "Sorry. Too loud?"

"Very. Ugh…I feel like shit." I remembered taking those shots now. I usually got sexual when taking shots. "I didn't try anything with you did I?"

Sebastian nodded his head. "We made out, but that's it, nothing sexual. You gave me a nasty hickey, bro." He pulled his shirt to the side and I blushed. The hickey was big.

"I'm sorry." I looked down.

"Hey, it's okay. We were drunk. I woke up fully clothed though, so did you. No harm, no foul." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Wes will be here at noon to take us to our vehicles."

* * *

**Reviews are magic(:**


	3. Video

**So so sorry this took so long to get up. I've been busy and sick. Hope you like this.**

* * *

To Sebastian:

Hey can we go do something tonight? I'm bored as hell.

To Blaine:

Uh yea sure. What time?

To Sebastian:

five?

To Blaine:

Sure. Hows it goin?

To Sebastian:

Good. Kurt started talking to me again. I told him about the SA group.

To Blaine:

Whatd he have to say about that?

To Seb:

Hes proud of me. He says my attitude has changed.

To Blaine:

Thats good. Do you feel like you are making an improvement?

To Seb:

I think so. There's a guy in the SA group that i really like though. I think Id like to start a relationship with him, but I dont know how he feels about me...

To Blaine:

Wes?

To Seb:

no...

To Blaine:

Im the only other gay guy there blainers. oh...

To Seb:

yea...

To Blaine:

i like you too.

To Seb:

Really? :D

To Blaine:

Really, really

To Seb:

That's awesome! I'm so glad because I thought that you would think i was a retard or something.

To Blaine:

Never. Thats mean. Wanna come over? Im doing laundry and cleaning the house. id love some company. (:

To Seb:

Sure. I'll be there in ten.

(Sebastians P.O.V)

To Wes:

Hey so I think i might be relapsing...

To Sebby:

WHAT?

To Wes:

You heard er...read me.

TO Sebby:

HOW?

To Wes:

Stop text screaming would you? I'm falling for Blaine and we kinda made out after Shades. He doesn't remember it...

To Sebby:

What. Happened?

To Wes:

He sucked me.

TO Sebby:

SEBASTIAN!

To Wes:

STOP TEXT SCREAMING AT ME! I don't know how it happened! Alright?

To Sebby:

I'm sorry. You have to tell him Bas.

To Wes:

I know...hes coming ov-nevermind. He's here. I'll text you later.

To Sebby:

Be careful Seb. I dont want to have to take over meetings just yet.

(Blaine's P.O.V)

Did I hear right? Sebastian made me a snack and coffee and sat me down at the table and explained what all happened after Shades. "I did what?"

"You," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "You gave me a blow job, Blaine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. We kinda video tapped it. That's the only way I found out."

"Do you still have the video?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "Can I see?" He nodded again and grabbed his laptop. He clicked on an icon on his desktop. What? That must mean he watched it more than once.

The video started and the on screen me licked Sebastian's chest down to the waist band of his boxers. I swallowed as I watched the on screen me pull Sebastian's cock- HUGE cock- out of his boxers. Holy fuck he was big. I side glanced over to Sebastian and noticed a blush and his hands folded over his crotch. Was he embaressed or hiding something? Or hiding something there-fore embaressed? The onscreen me took Sebastian's whole length into my mouth. Impressive. I sat back and watched.

Five minutes later I clicked the stop button. "How many times?"

Sebastian looked down, he knew what I was reffering to. "A lot."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's been two and a half weeks Sebastian." I poked his arm.

"I have honestly no idea. I wanted to, but I was scared." He looked down. "I was scared because I'm starting to relapse. I'm scared that I might relapse and turn into that horrible monster I was years ago. I'm scared of him."

"You won't relapse. I'll be here to make sure you don't. If you start to we will break up. Okay, Seb?" I looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"Okay." He moved my rolling chair back and sideways some and got on his knees. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't return the favor?"

"Oh Seb, please. It's been so long." I spread my legs.

"Call me slut or something. Turns me on." He went to work on my zipper and buttons.

"Alright slut." I said.

"I love this." With that he took me into his mouth.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? Kinda a cliff hanger, eh? Future chapters will have a possibility of Dom Blaine and Sub Sebastian. Review!**


	4. AN

**Sorry its been so long guys. I have been on vacation and my computer was down. I will update all stories this week. **


End file.
